Game On!
Game On! is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It features a curse in Nutty's console causing video games to be seen in a different reality. They take on the life of their own! Roles Starring *Josh *Cuddles Featuring *Flaky *Nutty Appearances *Lumpy *Savaughn *Otus *Buck and Chuck *Giggles *Mario and Mushroom (cameo) *Fungus *Splendid *Handy *Rip and Torn *Pierce Plot Josh and Cuddles were seen playing FPS on a Wii. Flaky comes to tell them something. Nutty has got the obsession of video games again. Josh, Cuddles and Flaky arrived at Nutty's house to see what games he has got. Josh and Cuddles delved into a pile of games until Josh sees a dusty cartridge. Josh handed it to Cuddles and Cuddles puts it in Nutty's console. However, when Cuddles turned it on, the console zapped a bit and levitated all the games and threw them into the distance. Mario (accompanied by Mushroom) crashes in with his go kart. He busted out of the other side which made Nutty's roof collapse. Cuddles could not believe what he is seeing. All the games came to life! (with Rip and Torn hiding from missiles, Handy mining and Pierce being tormented in a historical town) Savaughn and Otus park their police car until a L shaped block crushes it. Savaughn growls at the block until a T shaped block lands on him. Otus cringes. Buck and Chuck shoot ducks until Buck accidentally shoots himself in the eye. Chuck says "lucky". Splendid is seen space trying to destroy asteroids until he sees a white wireframe ship destroying the asteroids. A wireframe tank passes by Nutty's house and shoots his car. Josh wonders how to end the horror. Flaky tells them that they have to finish the game or they will have to deal with more nonsense (we see Lumpy trying to defeat a giant centipede until he is devoured by it). Cuddles sees Giggles (his lover) until she is captured by a gorilla. He grabs a hammer to smash the barrels and the gorilla. Josh and his pals solve many games (Cuddles defeating invaders, Josh winning table tennis with two 8-bit paddles and Nutty eating pellets until a yellow circle chases after him). They did well until a worm blasts everyone (except Josh). Cuddles tells Josh to avenge him. Josh then plays the last game until he was interupted by birds. He steals a turret from Rip and Torn (Who then get blasted by missiles) to kill the birds and then finishes the game which meant that every game is back in their cartridges. Nutty thought that was a dream, but Josh said that really happened. They vow to play board games from now on until Josh and Cuddles are seen on the checkerboard, playing a deadly game of checkers until Cuddles is squished. The episode ends with the iris closing on Josh sulking. Deaths *Savaughn was crushed by a Tetris T block. *Buck shot himself in his eye. *Cuddles smashes the gorilla to bits with a mallet. *Rip and Torn were blasted by missiles after Josh stole the turret. *Josh kills some round birds. *Cuddles was crushed by a draught. Trivia *The following video games are referenced in this episode: #Mario #Tetris #Battlezone #Duck Hunt #Snake #Asteroids #Centipede #Pong #Donkey Kong #Space Invaders #Pac-man #Q-Bert #Breakout #Worms #Angry Birds #Simcity #Minecraft #Missile Command #Civilization *This is the second time Nutty gets into video games, the first was "False Alarm" *This episode is similar to The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror segment, "War and Pieces" where board games come to life. Ironicly, both episodes were parodies to "Jumanji" *The title has the word "Game" spelt with video game items (Pacman for G)